Integrated circuit packages often appear externally similar to one another. Therefore, it may be difficult to tell one integrated circuit package from another when it is desirable to do so. For example, a manufacturer may wish to know what batch a given integrated circuit belongs to, or when a given integrated circuit was fabricated. Similarly, a manufacturer may with to be able to quickly identify a model number of type of the chip.
Integrated circuits typically have marking indicia on an external surface thereof. However, this marking indicia may be difficult to read, both via the human eye and via an electronic reader. As such, new methods of identifying an integrated circuit are desirable.